Le choix du voleur
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Quand Kaito doit choisir entre sa vengeance et autre chose nul ne sait quel sera son choix...
1. Le dileme du Kid

Salut la compagnie que dire? Et bien tout d'abord au cas ou vous ne sauriez pas cette fic ne parlera pas ou très rapidement des personnages principaux (Shinichi, Conan, Ran...) mais des "secondaires" comme Kaitô ou Aoko (bien que pour moi ils ne sont pas secondaires du tout! ^^")

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui l'histoire commence par une nuit sombre et silencieuse enfin pas si silencieuse que ça car en prêtant l'oreille on peut entendre des cris s'élever d'un musée:<p>

-Il s'était déguisé en policier c'est le Kid attrapez le bon sang!

Dans le musée en question un inspecteur répondant au nom de Nakamori criait sur ses agents tout en poursuivant un homme vêtu de blanc et portant un longue cape et un haut de forme assorti à sa tenue, le Kid car c'était lui arriva face à une impasse et l'inspecteur sur ses talons s'écria victorieux:

-Mouhaha enfin mon dur labeur à payer! Cette fois c'est fini Kid tu ne peux plus t'échapper, rends toi!

Le voleur se retourna lentement avec un léger sourire et lâcha:

-Désolé inspecteur mais le spectacle ne finira pas ce soir!

Et sur ces mots il lança une grenade flash sur Nakamori et ses hommes, l'inspecteur ne se laissa pas démonter et s'écria en s'élançant en avant suivit par ses hommes:

-Il est juste en face de vous ne le laissez pas s'enfuir!  
>-On le tient chef!<p>

Mais lorsque la lumière disparu on pus contempler le spectacle désespérant de tout les hommes de Nakamori tenant fermement celui-ci qui rouge de rage hurla pendant un bon quart d'heure sur ses malheureux hommes de mains. Pendant ce temps une hombre s'élançait dans le vide avant de remonter dans le ciel grâce à son deltaplane tout en riant de son triomphe:

-Cette fois encore Kaito Kid réussi son spectacle avec brio!

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit se termina laissant sa place au jour. Retrouvons maintenant notre héros de la nuit celui-ci était assis à sa place la tête posé sur son bureau caché derrière un livre d'anglais et il rattraper ainsi son manque de sommeil dus à son activité nocturne de la veille mais ceci c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de son amie d'enfance Aoko Nakamori qui lui balança une boulette de papier sur la tête le tirant ainsi de ses songes:

-Kaitô!  
>-Mmm? Aoko qu'est ce que tu m'veux?<br>-Réveille toi bon sang la prof parle des prochains examens tu dois écouter sinon tu vas les rater!  
>-Mais c'est pour ça que tu me réveille? J'ai besoin de dormir j'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière moi!<br>-Ha bon et pourquoi ça?  
>-Heu je...<p>

Le jeune voleur fixa son amie qui le regarder étonné, lui même était très mal à l'aise ne sachant quelle excuse son amie serait susceptible de croire, prenant la première idée qui lui venait à l'esprit il répliqua:

-Parce que j'ai suivi le direct de Kaito KID à la télé bien sur!  
>-QUOI? Comment peut tu gaspiller ton sommeil pour admirer un type dans son genre! C'est un voleur qui ne mérite qu'une chose c'est de se retrouver en prison!<br>-Calme toi Aoko tu dois bien avouer que le KID est impressionnant, ces tours de magie sont tout simplement magnifique!  
>-Magnifique? Tu te rend compte que tu es en train de flatter un criminel? Si seulement je savais l'identité de ce KID j'irais lui dire ma façon de penser!<br>-Héhé...  
>-Et en plus il s'amuse à ridiculiser mon père! Mais je sais qu'il finira par l'attraper!<br>-Tu en es sur?  
>-Evidemment qu'est ce que-<br>-KURABA! NAKAMORI! Dite le si on vous dérange!

Les deux adolescents se raidirent sur leur siège avant de se retourner pour faire face à leur professeur d'anglais qui les fixaient furibonde en effet au fur et à mesure de leur discussion ils avaient élevé la voix si bien qu'à présent toute la classe les fixaient en rigolant. La fille de l'inspecteur rougie de honte avant de répliquer précipitamment:

-Ha pardon professeur!  
>-Nakamori et Kuraba vous continuerez vos argumentations plus tard en attendant...<br>-En attendant quoi? Repris le jeune homme  
>-DEHORS!<p>

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis se retrouvèrent hors de la salle en devant porter chacun un seau d'eau.

-C'est de ta faute Kaitô.  
>-De ma faute? Mais c'est toi qui m'a réveillé en premier!<br>-Mais c'est toi qui a commencé à vanter ce foutu voleur!  
>-Et alors c'est vrai non? Et si il aussi nul que tu le dis pourquoi ton père ne la pas attraper encore hein tu passe ton temps à dire que ton père est plus fort que lui mais en attendant il n'a jamais battu le Kid!<p>

A ces mots le jeune homme se donna une claque mental qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire ça à sa meilleure amie, il savait mieux que quiconque que le père de celle ci faisait tout ce qui était possible pour l'attraper et malgré tout il se permettait de le critiquer ouvertement et devant sa fille en plus de ça, tournant la tête vers elle il s'aperçu avec horreur que des larmes perlaient aux yeux de son amie:

-A-Aoko? Je- je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne le pense pas...

La jeune fille s'essuya rapidement les yeux et dit d'une si petite voix que Kaitô dut se pencher pour l'entendre:

-C'est fini.  
>-Hein qu'est ce qui est fini?<br>-Papa...  
>-Quoi? Je ne comprend pas explique moi Aoko!<br>-Si il n'arrête pas Kid la prochaine fois il sera viré!

A ses mots la jeune fille lâcha le seau qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd et s'agrippa à la chemise de son camarde pleurant la tête caché contre son torse:

-Mais je ne veux pas, parce que si il est viré on aura plus d'argent à la maison et on devra partir et je ne te verrai plus! Je ne veux pas partir Kaitô!

Le jeune voleur fixa la tête de son amie secouer de tremblots pris dans un terrible dilemme intérieur d'un coté il ne pouvait se permettre d'être attrapé avant d'avoir venger la mort de son père et de l'autre voir son amie pleurer à cause de lui même si elle même ne le savait pas lui brisé le cœur. C'est en ne sachant que faire qu'il entrepris de caresser les cheveux de celle ci pour tenter de la calmer mais c'est alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître leur professeur ainsi que les tête de certain de leurs amis alerté par le bruit qu'avait fait le seau dans sa chute:

-KURABA ET NAKAMORI! Si je vous ai viré ce n'est pas pour vous retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de faire je ne sais quoi alors reprenez moi ces seaux et vous continuerai vos preuves d'affections plus tard!

Les deux adolescents s'écartèrent aussitôt le visage rouge il se lancèrent un regard en biais le détournant aussitôt lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent ce fut la fille Nakamori qui répondit la première s'emparant de son seau la tête toujours baissé:

-O-Oui pardon professeur je vais re remplir mon seau ex-excusez moi!

Et sur ces mots elle s'éloigna en courant, le professeur lança un regard sévère au jeune homme restant avant de refermer la porte. Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard Aoko revint portant un seau rempli d'eau ils se lancèrent un regard avant de détourner immédiatement la tête les joues de nouveaux rouge et la fin de l'heure se déroula dans un silence gêné et quand la sonnerie retentie et qu'ils purent enfin revenir en classe se fut pour subir les piques des élèves pendant toute la durée du déjeuner:

-Alors Kuraba! Raconte!  
>-Raconter quoi?<br>-Ben ce qui s'est passé avec Nakamori!  
>-Il s'est rien passé du tout!<br>-Ne mens pas vous étiez en train de vous embrasser dans le couloir!  
>-On ne s'embrassai pas je la tenais dans mes bras c'est tout!<br>-Ha et donc tu avoues que tu la tenais dans tes bras!  
>-... Et alors?<br>-Et ben on savaient pas que c'était comme ça entre vous haha!  
>-Rha tu m'énerve y a rien entre nous et maintenant tais toi et laisse moi manger!<br>-Hoooooo il s'est énervé le petit Kuraba hahaha

Et du coté d'Aoko c'était la même chose si bien que la jeune fille ne savait plus ou se mettre. Le soir ils firent le trajet ensemble mais toujours en silence chacun étant plongé dans ses propres pensées.

-A demain Kaitô...

-Kaitô?  
>-Mm? Ha oui a demain.<p>

Et sur ce il s'éloigna laissant son amie sur le seuil de sa maison lorsqu'il parvint à son tour un mauvaise surprise l'attendait en effet l'ancien majordome de son père qui était à présent le sien l'attendait devant la porte:

-Ji-san? Qu'est ce que vous faite là?  
>-Hé bien Kaito-bocchama c'est parce que je voulais vous prévenir que nous avions une nouvelle cible et que nous étions dans l'obligation de la voler ce soir.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez vous? C'est ma première fic sur Detective conan (bien que se ne soit pas à proprement parlé sur detective conan) au départ ça devait être un one-shot sauf que ça commençait vraiment à faire long donc j'ai décidé de le faire en deux parties si vous préféré que je les regroupe dîtes le moi et je le ferais c'est pas un problème! ^^<p>

En attendant donnez moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît bonne (OUAIIIIIS!) ou mauvaise (Sniiiif!)


	2. Pour ton sourire

Deuxième et dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! On se retrouve à la fin! ^^

Le jeune lycéen était à présent allongé sur son lit les yeux dans le vague repensant aux paroles de son majordome et complice, celui ci lui avait assuré qu'un bijou possédant les caractéristiques qu'ils recherchaient allais être transférer dans un autre musée le soir même et qu'après quoi il ne serai plus possible de le récupérer avant 6 mois au minimum.

* * *

><p>-Que faire?<p>

Kaitô soupira il était dans une impasse ne sachant quelle décision prendre quand soudain il se releva:

-Bon il est temps pour le Kid d'entrer en scène.

Et sur ces mots il s'élança hors de la pièce afin de préparer son plan pour la soirée.  
>Plus loin dans une autre maison une jeune fille que l'on connais bien préparait le repas de ce soir le cœur lourd quand la sonnerie du téléphone la tira de ses réflexions, reposant la casserole elle se hâta d'aller répondre:<p>

-Moshi moshi (=allo) résidence Nakamori, Aoko à l'appareil...  
>-Ah Aoko c'est moi.<br>-Papa? Qu'est ce qui se passe tu es en retard!  
>-...Aoko.<p>

Aoko retint son souffle, la voix de son père était devenue grave et ne laisser présager rien de bon, retenant sa respiration elle attendit la suite en silence:

-Il va apparaître ce soir.

-Je te promet de tout faire pour l'arrêter je te laisse.

Et il raccrocha. Le cœur de l'adolescente se serra ainsi donc c'était ce soir, ce serait ce soir que se jouerai son destin mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste tranquillement ici à préparer le dîner tandis que son père se battait pour tenter de protéger son avenir et celui de sa fille.  
>Lentement elle reposa le téléphone et dénoua le tablier qu'elle portait autour de la taille et quand elle se retourna ses yeux étaient emplis d'une détermination nouvelle et féroce.<p>

-Très bien je n'aurais qu'à désactiver l'alarme avant ça ne devrait pas poser de trop gros problème...  
>-Tout vas bien bocchama? (=jeune maître)<br>-Hum oui oui ne t'en fais pas!

Kaito se concentra sur le plan du musée qu'il avait prévu de cambriolé le soir même.

-Et donc tu dis qu'il y aura des rayons à infrarouge tout autour de la pierre?  
>-Oui bocchama j'ai entendu l'inspecteur Nakamori lui même en parler à propriétaire.<p>

A l'annonce du nom de son amie le cœur du voleur se serra dans sa poitrine mais il se ressaisi après tout il avait déjà prit sa décision et envoyé sa carte il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Kaitô reporta son regard sur le plan tout en essayant de chasser de son esprit le souvenir d'Aoko en larmes quelques heures plus tôt mais son majordome comprit que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas aussi questionna t'il de nouveaux son jeune maître qui cette fois lui fit part de ses pensée et alors que celui ci pensais que son majordome aller lui dire ce qu'il pensait qui était le mieux, il se contenta de répondre:

-Je vous fais confiance bocchama vous ferez le bon choix.

Et sur ces mots il quitta la pièce laissant le Kid seul avec ses pensées.  
>Mais le temps va son chemin quelque soit nos dessein sans nous attendre si bien que très vite se fut l'heure pour lui de se préparer, aussi enfilant son costume il s'élança dans le ciel noir de la nuit avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que les fois précédente. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du musée il fit atterrir son deltaplane non loin de là et patientant un peu derrière un buisson il ne tarda pas à voir l'arrivée d'un agent de nettoyage prenant son service, remerciant mentalement Ji pour ses précieux renseignements toujours exacte le voleur endormi l'agent et l'attacha solidement tout en le cachant à l'endroit ou lui même se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt après quoi il prit son apparence et s'éloigna en poussant le chariot contenant les produits ménager du pauvre homme. Arrivé en vu de la porte de service il se frappa la tête se rappelant de quelque chose, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti un tampon qu'il appliqua sur ses joues, on pouvait à présent lire "vérifié" sur chacune des joues du voleur.<p>

-Quel idiot si je l'avais oublié tout aurait été fichu!

Notre héros de la nuit pesta encore quelques secondes contre sa propre étourderie avant de se concentrer de nouveaux sur son but, prenant sa tête de "poker face" il poussa la porte et entra dans le musée.  
>Non loin de là une ombre apparue à son tour mais cette fois c'était celle d'une jeune fille vêtu de noir et aux cheveux brun retenu ,pour une fois, en une courte queue de cheval. La jeune fille marchait silencieusement le long de la route l'œil aux aguets quand tout d'un coup elle avisa un buisson près d'une porte de service d'où lui semblait-il elle avait crut entendre un léger son étouffer qui ressemblait à... un ronflement? Curieuse elle alla voir et se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un homme attacher et bâillonné et en plus de cela profondément endormi. Comprenant immédiatement ce qui c'était passé la jeune fille ne pris pas la peine de réveiller le malheureux agent que déjà elle s'élançait vers la porte de service.<br>Pendant ce temps, Kaitô progressait lentement mais sûrement dans le musée et quand un policier s'approché de lui dans le but de vérifier si oui ou non il portait un masque, il lui montrai rapidement ses joues et le policier s'éloignai alors vers d'autre personne.

-"Il se donne vraiment à fond ce soir" pensa le jeune homme en voyant passer l'inspecteur Nakamori qui donnait des ordres à ses hommes d'une voix forte et autoritaire avant de courir dans une autre pièce tout en surveillant sa montre.  
>-Le Kid doit déjà être dans les parages alors redoublez de vigilance et ne vous faîtes pas avoir!<br>-Oui chef!

Le voleur soupira discrètement tout en continuant à faire avancer son chariot. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à un tournant il aperçut une ombre, prudent il se cacha dans les toilette juste à coté et ce qu'il vu le figea sur place; marchant silencieusement la jeune Aoko venait de lui passer devant une lueur de forte détermination dans les yeux. Il attendit quelques minutes histoire d'être sur qu'elle soit bien parti avant de se décider à sortir, mais que faisait elle là? Cette question ne cesser de se poser dans son esprit et la réponse lui parut pourtant évidente: elle venait pour l'arrêter, et connaissant Aoko elle ferai tout pour contre carrer ses plans aussi décida t'il d'agir au plus vite et se dépêcha t'il de pousser le chariot jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle se trouvait le générateur d'électricité. Devant la porte se trouvait trois des hommes de Nakamura. Evidemment pensa t'il, il commence à connaître le coup le vieil inspecteur mais cette fois encore tu y aura droit! Et c'est sur ces pensées que Kaito s'approcha de la porte:

-Désolé monsieur mais cette salle est interdite d'accès.  
>-Ha oui je sais mais je dois faire l'entretient aujourd'hui car sinon le générateur risque de sauter l'inspecteur qui est là bas à crié que si jamais les plomb sauter alors que pour une fois le Kid n'y était pour rien il ne donnait pas cher de vos salaires.<br>-Gloups, mais dîtes moi vous avez était vérifié?  
>-"Vérifié"? Ha vous parler de si on ma bien tiré les joues? Ha ça je vous assure que oui j'y ai même eu droit de la part de ce même inspecteur, il aurait put y aller plus doucement j'en ai encore mal et en plus de ça il ma collé son tampon sur les joues je dois avoir une de ces tête moi maintenant rhalala<p>

Les policiers se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de laisser passer le jeune homme sans voir le sourire de triomphe qui ornait à présent le visage de celui-ci.

-Bon et maintenant qu'on est dans la place au boulot!

Kaitô sorti de sous un des seau du chariot un sorte de retardateur qu'il posa sur le générateur mais de façon à ce qu'il soit tout de même cacher des regards indiscrets. Une fois que ce fus fait il bricola quelques fils puis il repris sa tête "poker face" et ressorti de la pièce:

-C'est bon ça risque rien enfin sauf si le Kid décide de faire des sienne mais ça se sera pas dma faute!  
>-Haha merci monsieur.<br>-De rien.

Et il s'éloigna des policiers qui ne se doutaient absolument pas du fait qu'il venait de discuter avec le célèbre Kaito Kid. Celui-ci abandonna son chariot dans la première salle qu'il trouva et consulta sa montre:

-Très bien il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Et sur ces mots il s'élança de nouveau. Et quelques minutes plus tard...

-LES LUMIERES! Qui a éteint LES LUMIERES?  
>-C'est une panne chef!<br>-QUOI? Brancher moi le système de secours et VITE!  
>-Il n'est pas non plus opérationnel chef!<br>-C'EST PAS VRAI! Protégez la pierre c'est l'œuvre du KID!

Mais lorsque les lumières revinrent l'inspecteur ne pus qu'accepter la réalité en face: la pierre avait disparue, le chef de police se laissa glisser à terre, démoralisé:

-Pardon Aoko j'ai échoué...

Ses hommes l'entourèrent alors lui offrant leur soutient:

-Chef! Il faut le poursuivre!  
>-On peut encore le retrouver n'abandonnez pas chef, ne nous abandonnez pas!<br>-Le Kid c'est votre combat ne laissez pas quelqu'un d'autre avoir cette charge!

L'inspecteur se releva ses forces revenant soudain, il regarda ses hommes avant de s'écrier:

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITE ENCORE LA? Pourchassez le Kid et vite!  
>-Oui chef!<p>

Et entouré de ses hommes l'inspecteur s'élança à la poursuite de l'éternel voleur, celui-ci était à présent sur le toit du musée et s'apprêtait à prendre son envol quand soudain une voix féminine retenti dans son dos:

-Plus un geste Kid!

Kaitô se raidit, cette voix, il la reconnaîtrai entre mille, c'était celle de son amie d'enfance, celle de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, celle d'Aoko, lentement il se retourna tout en gardant son visage caché dans la pénombre:

-Tient mais que fait une charmante demoiselle à cet endroit et à une heure aussi tardive?  
>-Tu le sais très bien Kid! Je viens t'empêcher de gâcher ma vie!<br>-Pardon je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.  
>-Je ne te laisserai, je ne veux pas partir. J'ai toute ma vie ici, ma famille, mes souvenirs, mes amis et...<p>

La jeune fille continuai de fixer le voleur des larmes coulant le long de ses joues au grand malheur de celui ci qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose à ce moment là : la prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était impossible et Aoko continua de parler la voix tremblant de plus en plus:

-Et en plus... K-Kaitô n'est pas ailleurs si je pars je ne le reverrais plus!

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Kaitô, ses joues se colorèrent d'une forte couleur rouge malgré la situation et il fit un pas en avant.

-Ne pleurez pas mademoiselle...  
>-Tais toi! Je te deteste! A cause de toi je vais tout perdre! Je te deteste! Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplies ne vole pas cette pierre, je t'en supplies..<p>

La jeune fille tomba à genoux secouée par des sanglots incontrôlable, a cette vue le cœur du voleur se serra et il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas et la tira soudainement contre son torse. Aoko choqué tenta de le repousser jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur étrange la plonge lentement dans un doux sommeil.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard des pas retentir dans les escalier et la porte menant au toit fus ouverte d'un grand coup laissant apparaître un Nakamori essoufflé suivi par tout ses hommes, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent face à eux leur tournant le dos un Kid dans toute sa splendeur:<p>

-Kaito Kiddo! Ton spectacle touche à sa fin il est temps de quitter la scène!  
>-Pas encore inspecteur pas encore, je dois encore ramener ma princesse endormie.<br>-Hein? De quoi est ce que tu parle encore?

Et sans attendre de réponse l'inspecteur s'élança sur le voleur qu'il pourchassait depuis si longtemps mais alors qu'il allait enfin toucher au but le Kid se laissa tomber dans les airs cependant alors que Nakamura regardai s'éloignait la silhouette fantomatique du voleur sur son deltaplane en pensant que cette fois tout était bel et bien perdu un éclat attira son attention et baissant la tête il découvrit la pierre volé quelques minutes plus tôt par le voleur qui venait une fois de plus de lui filer entre les doigts poussant un crie de satisfaction l'inspecteur se tourna vers ses hommes:

-Regardez donc!  
>-Mais c'est-c'est la pierre chef!<br>-Le kid a dut la faire tomber quand il s'est jeté dans le vide pour vous échappez!  
>-Vous avez réussi vous êtes le meilleur chef!<p>

-chef?  
>-Bien sur que je suis le meilleur vous en doutiez? MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Et alors que le chef laissait éclater sa joie un jeune homme se posait sur le balcon se douce et tendre qu'il portait telle une princesse, quelque minute plus tard il la déposait dans son lit et regardait tendrement son visage endormis il déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de celle-ci s'empêchant de baiser ses lèvres si elle n'était pas réveiller après quoi il s'élança une nouvelle fois dans la nuit.

-Kaitô!

Le jeune homme senti un poids lui enserrer le torse et il rougi lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était son amie d'enfance qui l'enlaçait ainsi, il était sept heures trente du matin et elle s'était jeté sur lui alors que celui-ci l'attendait pour faire le trajet ensemble jusqu'au lycée.

-A-Aoko?

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui, les joues légèrement rouge mais un grand sourire éclairant son visage:

-Je ne vais pas partir! Papa peut garder son poste car même si il n'a pas arrêter le Kid il l'a empêcher de commettre le vol de la pierre tu te rend compte c'est formidable!

Kaitô ne pus s'empêcher de rougir face au magnifique sourire que lui adresser Aoko les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé la veille à son intention toujours présente dans son esprit, il resserra son étreinte autour d'Aoko la faisant rougir de plus belle:

-C'est génial, je suis si heureux...

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que certain passant les siffles les faisant se séparer rougissant et reprendre le chemin du lycée.

Oui, pensa Kaitô en fixant le dos de son amie qui marchait légèrement devant lui, je ferais tout pour ton sourire même si ça signifie abandonner un trésor qui aurait pus me mener à mon but, je suis prêt à attendre 6 mois et même autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour le voler de nouveau tant que ça peut me permettre de voir ton sourire.

* * *

><p>Et ben voila c'est fini... Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez? J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^<br>En tout cas moi j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire!  
>Quelques commentaires me ferais très plaisir histoire de savoir vos impressions! ^^<br>A plus tard pour de nouvelles fiction!

Ps: Une préférence pour un manga, couple ou autre? Dite moi je suis ouverte à tout :D


End file.
